User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Searching For The Source Of Evil Part 1
Hey guys. Decided on two chapters at one day, I think it's worth it after that hiatus. Enjoy, and don't forget to comment afterward. Searching For The Source Of Evil Part 1 Slowly, Mak walked through the battlefield full of blood, searching for bodies of companions. Jessica, Alica and Evan were still missing. Reason was dead, though due to other reasons. His whole body was aching. It wasn't just that he was tired after this big fight. It was that the failure had slowly crept over ever inch of Mak, and now it was nagging on him, eating him from the inside. It was unbearable. They had failed. The troops had left on their own after it was over. They had played their only chance. They might never get out of Wikia Hell. Ever. They would spend all their lives there, and then die a sad death without ever seeing their families or friends again. And it was painful. So, so painful. Jon looked devastated. They failed. They failed, dammit. They failed, and they couldn't change it in any way. He punched the wall, and an uncried tear was built in his eyes. No, he wouldn't let it go. No, no, no. Dammit, it was running down. And dammit, was that SFG coming up to him? Before he could do anything, she hugged him tightly, and after looking shocked for a second he hugged back slowly realizing this might be the right thing for him. When Hihi, looking for Alica and Jess, saw the body of latter on the ground, the tears started falling immediately. She ran up to the body on the ground, wounded, lifeless. “Jessica!? Jessica!”, she cried. The city being just as sad as they were themselves didn't help Becky's feelings a lot. Why, why only did Reason have to be killed right the moment they had almost felt safe from that danger zone? It was like a joke was being played on her. She kicked the ground, and groaned when she felt the pain immediately. It almost felt good. It made her feel alive. Reason shouldn't have died. The worst was probably Yoshi's reaction. He had run into a cabin of the boat and she had heard his painful cries of agony all the time until they were back at the city. She wasn't tactless, of course she understood that Yoshi was in sorrow, but it didn't help her at all. Then she was informed that Jessica and Alica were missing and Alica was expected dead. Every second that passed by she felt more miserable. There weren't a lot of people at Reason's little funeral. He knew why: Simply because it was too sad. Too sad to have dead people after such a giant fail. But he stayed, even after everyone left. He had been informed about the ghosts, about SC and Aron. Maybe this would help. Maybe he would see him again. And then? He didn't know. He just... Wanted to see Reason once again. And so he stood there, all alone, on the grey, dark graveyard, waiting, with uncried tears in his eyes.. Evan slowly walked through the city. Around him, people were staring in surprise, but no one dared to say anything. In his arms, he held Alica, unconscious, but alive. He had to get her into his little house at the other side of the city to take care of the wound on her head he had caused. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but it was necessary. She had been in a shock status in which she didn't want to believe in Jessica's death. Jessica. He felt sorry for her. She was one of the few people he actually got to know about. Doranor was a monster for making her die. On the other side, he was a monster either way. But this made it a lot worse. And then, all of a sudden, Aron was standing in front of him, blocking his way, a grim expression on his face. Evan stopped walking, annoyed. He wanted to take care of the wound as soon as possible, and didn't expect a complication like this. His expression was about angry, although it probably would never be as grim as Aron's, whose anger was written on his face. “Is she...?”, Aron asked with a shaking, but strong voice. “No. She's just wounded, and if you would let me go I would take care of her.” “You're not going anywhere with her. If there weren't you she'd probably be fine now.” “If there wasn't me she would be dead. Multiple times. So get out of my way, lover boy. Oh wait, you're dead.” Before Aron could say anything, Evan just walked on, and stepped THROUGH Aron. Aron snarled, but he knew he couldn't do much more. The other Wikians had all listened quietly, but weren't quite sure about what to do, so they let Evan pass. Pyjama saw Evan holding Alica. This guy. She had been suspicious of him since day one. And now she would find her way to make the others see. So she followed him quietly and without his knowledge. This was her chance to save the stupid people (=Hihi & Alica at that moment). Candy was looking up at the ceiling, not knowing what to think. Had hope left them? She didn't know. On the bed in front of her there was a wounded Brittney, and she had been sitting on this chair next to her for so long, just taking care of her, praying she would wake up. And then, when she expected it least, she heard Britt's voice. “Candy? Candy...” Candy looked at her, forgetting all sadness she had felt before for this one moment. Relief spread through her veins. “Yes?”, she asked in the nicest tone she had ever used. “Candy, please, don't leave me alone here.... Please...” Britt's begs made Candy's heart break. How could she think that anyway? Leaving her was the last thing Candy would ever do, now after this. “Shhh”, Candy interrupted her before she could go on. “I will never leave you. May I go get you something to eat?”, she asked, concerned about Britt's health status. Britt tried to shake her head, but it looked rather weak and heartbreaking. “Please, just lie down here with me...” Candy didn't ask again. Slowly, she walked towards Britt, who still had her eyes closes. She climbed into the bed next to Britt immediately, slowly got closer and hugged her, carefully, making sure she wouldn't hurt her. “I love you, you know that?”, she said with a hoarse voice. Britt, finally opening her eyes, looked at her. “I know that. And I love you too”, she whispered. Candy cupped Britt's face with one hand as she slowly got closer and closer, testing on how far she could go. Britt didn't show any sign of discomfort. She just closed her eyes again. Her heartbeat started racing, and she closed her eyes, concentrating only on this very moment as her face moved closer. And then their lips touched. Category:Blog posts